Golden Void
by MetalMamemon
Summary: Louise wishes for a powerful familiar and she get it in the form of Golden Dawn rising star.
1. prologue

Louise was desperate, _very_ desperate, it was her last chance at familiar summoning ritual after the first and second attempt failed, it was her last chance to prove that she has magic, to prove that is in fact a _noble._

So she started the summoning spell once again, her and gripped her wand tightly, she was afraid of the result and yet still she recited the spell with anticipation in her heart, hoping that succeed in summoning a familiar, a familiar that would lead her to greatness.

 **BOOM!**

An explosion occurred as she finished her spell, covering not only her vision but that of everyone watching. Louise falls to her knee, she has already heard the mocking voice of her classmates, she could already see the disappointed stare of her mother.

Suddenly, a gust of strong wind blew past her and cleared the smoke she caused. Louise wondered if Kirche friend, Tabitha if she remembered correctly was the one to do it. But contrary to her expectation it wasn't anyone she know, flying on top a giant eagle made of gust a tall young man hovering on top of the crater she made.

The young man was tall, it made him stick out compared to her classmates and his outfit did not help either, with a colorful outfit that fit with the image of a nobility covered in a short gold colored robe with strange insignia she does not recognize and a black hair alongside a pair of golden eyes that stare coldly at the spectator, as if looking down on them, this person is definitely not normal.

The man slowly descend to the land below, as the landed the great white bird that carries him dissipates into the wind, leaving the man all by himself. The man look around, observing his surrounding when Professor Colbert approaches him.

Louise was unable to hear their conversation but it ended with them going to the principal office, with the man demonstrating his ability to use magic by making a vehicle made of wind, an ability that she doesn't have.

"I refuse." The man said.

Louise shoulder slumped, her last hope has disappears and yet it was not surprising, why would a capable mage want to be a familiar to a failure like her? The man leave the office, the principal allow him to stay here for a few day but she doubt he want anything to do with her.

"Now Miss Valiere..." The principal call her name. "About the promise with your mother..."

"I know, I pack my stuff." Louise said, Louise know the promise that the principal mentioned, though to her it was more of an ultimatum than promise that if, she can't summon and made a contract with her familiar she would be sent home packing, she may be succeed in summoning but she know her mother won't accept such a half-baked result.

"Now Miss Valiere, we decide to give you one week for you to say goodbye to your friend." The principal stated.

"Thank you Principal." Louise smiled bitterly.

Yuno walked through the school hallway, he was going to the library to see where he exactly ended up. The thing that he gather so far is the fact that he was summoned by the pink haired girl to be her familiar which he refused even though he feel bad seeing the girl crestfallen expression he has the thing that he must do. The moment he spent standing around doing nothing is the moment Asta getting closer to the seat of Wizard King, something that he can't allow.

Arriving at the library that is unsurprisingly filled with book he started looking for the book he needed only to find that he _can't_ read it, this place use a completely different writing system even though their spoken language is similar. He wonder what to do until he spotted a blue haired girl wearing a glasses reading quietly in the corner, maybe he could ask her to teach him the basic or have her read the book for him. Yuno approached the girl.

"Excuse me..."

The girl look at him with neutral expression, neither friendly not hostile. "Can you..."

Louise walked aimlessly ignoring the mocking and the jeer her peer gave her, why should she care? Her life was already over, the only thing left for her is to be married off and that is. She continue to walk until her face smashed into something soft, Louise take a step back.

"Zerbt what do you want?" Louise said bitterly.

In front of her was a smiling Kirche, no doubt about to mock her like usual. "Oh don't be hostile Louise, I just want to congratulate you for succeeding in finally summoning familiar even if you were not be able to make a contract with it. It's a definitely an interesting familiar, a strong looking wind mage that is capable of interesting spell, I heard he call himself a fifth rank magic knight or something? A ranking system from his homeland may-?"

"Oh shut up!" Louise snapped, barely holding back tears. "Yeah! Yeah! I summon a familiar more capable than me! I know! If I was half as strong as my familiar I won't be send back home! I know!" Louise turn around and run.

"Wait Louise!" Kirche try to stop her but she was already gone.

Louise slam the door shut as she jump into the bed and cried into her pillow.

She wonder why she endured all the mocking and laugh when in the end she was proven to be what people call her, a zero. Someone never achieved anything notable in her life; she was the complete opposite of her mother, who achieved a lot of thing at her age, her mother who at her age has become a warrior feared across the land, her mother who secretly joined the army at her age...

A thought suddenly entered her mind, it sound insane... But it was still better than being a zero.

Yuno was surprised that he was able to learn to read this fast, he does not know if the glasses girl teaching is just that good or the language is just that simple, after thanking the girl and reading the book that he needed Yuno left the library and goes into the courtyard.

It was already night, the two moon shining above him, it made him wonder if he is even in his own world anymore, if he isn't in his world anymore then he probably need to use spatial magic to get back home, he wonder how much bizarre and weird ritual Clause will do to try to find him.

"Huh... Hah... Huh... found you!" Yuno turned around to see the pink haired girl that summoned him standing before him, her hair look messy and it looked like she been crying.

"You refuse to be my familiar... No matter what, right?" The girl asked.

"Yes." Yuno answered, no matter how much she begs his answer would still be the same. "There is I promise I need to keep back home, I don't have the time to play servant." Yuno look at her straight in the eyes only to be surprised, her eyes showed a familiar gaze, announcing that she won't give up.

"Then please take me with you!" The girl screamed. "I have summoned you with my power! The familiar summoning spell summon a familiar that is compatible with the summoner! There must be something connecting us! And that something is the key for me Louise de la Valiere to be what I am supposed to be. Please teach me how to be mage that I can be proud of!" The girl, Louise lower her head.

"I can't teach you to be mage." Yuno answered, it was his honest answer after seeing her determination.

...

"However I can teach you how to be a magic knight... If that is what you desire then I can teach you." Yuno smiled.

"Thank you..."

"I am Yuno, a Golden Dawn magic knight of Clover Kingdom, I expect you not to let me down Louise."


	2. Chapter 1

"Tell me what you can do." Yuno ordered.

Louise hesitated; they have sneaked out of the school the day after Louise asked Yuno to teach her, right now they were in open field decorated with only green grass all around.

"I... can..." Louise paused. "I can make any spell I cast explode; no, any spell I cast will explode." Louise told him.

"Interesting." Yuno said, Louise feel a bit relieved that Yuno did not judge her.

"Try to cast a spell." Yuno ordered.

"Bu-but! It will fail!" Louise objected.

"Just do it." Yuno said.

"Grr... Don't blame me, if something goes wrong! Fireball!" Louise point her wand into an empty space.

 **BOOM!**

As expected, it exploded, creating a fairly sized crater on the ground.

"Hmm..." Yuno put his hand into his chin. "Can you control the size? How fast are you able to cast it? And how many times are you able to cast it?"

"Why do you ask? Can you teach me something more useful already? I'm sick of explosion." Louise complained.

"To understand your ability better, and you already have useful spell." Yuno answered.

"It's just explosion! What use does it have!?" Louise gritted her teeth.

"It explodes. There is a lot of thing you can do with it. Achieving your goal is one of it." Yuno said, looking at Louise with serious expression.

"I... I..."

Yuno sigh. "In my home... everyone can use magic, and your rank is determined by your ability to use magic, the noble who have a lot of magic live inside the kingdom wall while the people who barely able to use magic live outside of the kingdom." Yuno said, looking at the sky as if reminiscing before turning at Louise who stiffened at his look, imagining the place where even commoner can use magic and how she would fare there.

"My rival can't use magic. He's the only one in the entire kingdom that can't do it." Yuno smiled, Louise was a little bit surprised at the change in his expression.

"What happen to him?" Louise asked, curiosity got the better of her.

"He become a magic knight at the same time as me. He may not have any magic but he trained his body. Rising through the rank with only his body and weapon and now he is equal in rank with me. Our goal is to become the Magic King, the highest ranked mage on the clover kingdom who's authority is equal to the king himself. Do you know how a magic knight can be recognized as Magic King?"

Louise gulped, she shake her head.

"Merit and result. You can talk all you want about your lineage and talent but the only thing that matter is a good result, if your pride interfere with a good result then it's not worth it or so say the Magic King himself." Yuno said, looking at Louise. "So, what do you have?"

"My magic. My explosion magic." Louise answered firmly.

"Then answer my question." Yuno ordered.

"I can... To some extent, one sentence chant is all I need because any spell I try to cast will explode and I can cast it as long as I have my willpower."

"Willpower?"

Louise tilted her head. "Yes? The thing that you use to cast spell?"

"Hmm, I use mana to cast my spell, the people of my home all does it... Except my rival. Does it come from your body?" Yuno pondered.

"Yes." Louise answered.

"I wonder if it just different name or we use different source of magic..." Yuno stopped for a moment. "I think about it later, for now we should test the limit of your explosion."

"Fireball!" Louise screamed the name of the spell.

 **BOOM!**

Explosion occurred right where she pointed her want.

"Now make it bigger." Yuno ordered.

"Fireball!"

 **BOOM!**

Another explosion, this time the range is twice the previous spell.

"Now do it as far as possible."

Explosion after explosion happen, each with different purpose like; Make it as accurate as possible, make it as close as possible, make it as small as possible and make many explosion as fast as you can. Louise can safely say she learn more about explosion today than in her entire life and yet they still continue exploring the possibility of her explosion.

"That's enough." Yuno said.

"Ha... Hah... Hah... Finally." Louise was tired, the sky was already dark, she been casting spell all day, it was taxing to both her mind and body.

"Get on." Yuno said, he was already standing on top of his broom, floating a few feet above the ground. Louise find it weird that he doesn't just use a levitation spell or summon another one of his bird, when asked he said that it saved magic and it was a common way to get around his home. Louise silently gets on the broom.

By the time they arrived at the inn Louise was already lying down on her bed completely exhausted, her eyes were pretty heavy, she wants to immediately close them if she did not see Yuno walking out of the door.

"Where are you going?" Louise asked.

"Looking for a job." Yuno answered, closing the door and at that moment Louise close her eyes.

The moment Louise wake up Yuno ordered her to follow him, it made her want to grumble but she hold off on it because she realize that she was the one that decide to follow him inthe first place. Yuno fly them off outside of the city and into nearby forest, from there they landed and walked on foot.

"Where are we going?" Louise asked.

"We're hunting boars."

"Boars?" Louise said, baffled imagining that someone of her status would be hunting boars.

"Remember, merit and result." Yuno said, as if knowing what Louise thinking. "Here they come." Yuno said.

In that moment Louise heard the sound of stomping hoof come closer and closer and without a time to react a boar, a pretty big one jump out of the bushes and into her face, she flinched as the boar was about to hit her.

 _Whooooosh!_

The sound of wind fly by, Louise opened her eyes to see that the boar was send flying a few meter away from her, she look at Yuno who was holding a small whirlwind in his palm, reminding her that Yuno can cast spell without a wand.

"What are you looking at? It's going to get up." Yuno said pointing at the boar "Put your training into practice. Knock it out."

"Y-yes." Louise stuttered, she point her wand to the boar, who are ready to charge at her, Louise try to focus her aim and as the boar charge at her she cast her spell. "Fireball!" She shouted.

 **BOOM!**

The explosion happen right in the boar head send it flying, knocking it over into the nearby tree and knocking it unconscious.

"It still alive?" Yuno muttered, looking at the crater on the ground and the unconscious boar.

"I did it..." Louise said, looking at the boar.

"Yes, now you have to take care of its friend." Yuno said.

Louise heard rumbling noise from the bushes. "You gotta be kidding me!" Louise screamed at the pack of boars charging her.

"Ohohohohoho!" A bald man in heavy armor laugh heartily. "I didn't expect you to actually do it lad, but thank you anyway. We're really short on men so we can't take care of the problem away from the city. The travelling merchant would be very thankful to you for taking care of the menace."

After they exterminate the boars(Yuno finished it off and harvest the body part) Louise and Yuno is now at the barrack meeting the captain who give them this task to begin with, the captain name was Gaston if Louise remember correctly.

"It was nothing." Yuno said, looking at Louise. "She did most of the work."

"Oh is that right?" Gaston said, handing Louise a bag of coin. "Here is the payment, fifty silver as promised."

Louise accepted the payment without saying a word, she felt a very pleasant feeling she can't describe in her chest.

"Also, I probably shouldn't say this but you better find something to cover your face, probably a light armor or something along the line after all the rumor of the runaway noble girl is already spreading." Gaston said.

"Huh!? I-I don't know what you're talking about." Louise stuttered, trying to cover herself.

"Hahaha... Don't worry, I won't rat you out. I work under your mother for a while before and you look exactly like her when she out of her armor, so if you're looking for a work you can come here." Gaston offered with a jovial laugh.

"I... Thanks for the offer." Louise nodded; if he work under her mother he can't be that bad of a person right?

Soon they leave the barrage, walking their way back to the inn, what the captain say linger on Louise mind, getting herself an armor to cover herself might be a good idea, she doesn't want her mother to found her after all. She dreaded whatever punishment waiting for her if she get caught.

"Hey Yuno, let's take a detour first."

Shady. That is Yuno impression of the place. The weapon and armor decorating the wall look good at a glance, but he bet that Asta could break some of these weapon by flexing. The look the shop owner is giving Louise also didn't help.

"Welcome! Welcome! We have a lot selection fit for a pair of traveling noble today!" The owner bragged.

"I'm looking for a good armor to wear for myself. Do you have any that fit my size?" Louise asked.

"Of course. I reccomended this armor, made by special alchemy technique from romalia, it give it's wearer magical enchantment that could even protect against triangle mage spell!" The owner boasted, bringing them a gaudy looking golden armor with a lot of jewel decoration. The owner is definitely lying about the enchantment because Yuno can't sense any mana from it at all.

Louise look like she's about to buy into the owner lie until a voice stopped her.

"That's bullshit old man, and you know it."

Louise look confused. "Where is that voice come from?"

"Shut up derf, just ignore that voice. It doesn't know what its talking about." The owner said.

Yuno walked up to the barrel filled with weapon, he could sense some mana emitting from it, he pulled the handle of the weapon emitting mana and found a rusty looking sword in his hand.

"Yo!" The sword said, "Wanna buy me?"

This one sword is definitely strange, Yuno thought.

"How much is that armor?" Louise asked.

"Only fifty gold." The owner answered.

"Louise, I don't think wearing an armor than announced you are a noble is a good idea." Yuno reminded her.

"Don't ignore me!" The sword said.

"Ah yes." Louise seemed to remember why she want to get an armor in the first place. "Sorry, but is there any cheaper and simpler looking armor?"

The owner show a brief look of disappointment before bringing another set of black colored armor, this time it's a simpler looking one, with no decoration an unnecesary line, it can cover her whole body without looking like it could crush louise under its weight.

"How much?" Louise asked.

"Fifty silver." The owner said.

"Fifty silver with this sword." Yuno interject.

"Oh sir, you really don't want that sword. No one want that sword." The owner say, looking a bit scared.

"Yeah, just like no one want marry you!" The sword retort.

"Shut up or I melt you!"

"I take this." Yuno said, looking at Louise. "You need an emergency weapon in case you lose your wand."

The owner sight. "Alright, fifty silver with that sword."

Louise and Yuno walked out of the shop, Louise was already wearing her armor, louise felt oddly happy when she spent her money, yet she doesn't know why, after all she has spent more that this amount before.

"The name Deflinger, what's your name kid? " The sword on her hips start talking.

"Louise." She answered.

"Yuno."

"A pair of few word heh, I have a few wielder like that before." Deflinger said.

"It's mostly just Yuno." Louise said, just now realizing the fact that she has been talking a lot less since she go with Yuno.

"Oh well, then you lucky to have me! This old derf has a lot to talk about! From fighting technique to war stories you name it, I can tell you many thing! As long as you can jog my memory that is."

"Do you know a way to travel between world?" Yuno suddenly asked.

"Hmm... " Derflinger goes silent for a moment. "I think I remember something... A way to travel between... A reflection... No, a mirror!" Derflinger exclaimed.

"What kind of mirror?"

"..."

"I don't remember."

"..."

"Can't be helped then."

"Huh, are you going to ask a bit more Yuno?" Louise asked, surprised at Yuno nonchalant attitude.

"He doesn't remember but knowing that there is a magical mirror help a lot." Yuno said.

"How do you know that he's telling the truth?" Louise asked.

"Hey! I may be a rusty sword but I am no liar!"

"I don't know, but there is no other clue.." Yuno said.

"If you say so..." Louise nodded.

"Hey, if you really don't trust me why don't you try asking me some question?" Derflinger offered.

"I don't have anything to ask... Now I wonder why I didn't just get a wand sword instead." Louise said, completely forgetting that wand sword is an option.

"I could be a wand sword too you know." Derflinger said.

"Wait. You can?" Louise asked, she doesn't know how the engineering work but according to her study wand sword usually exist in the form of rapier because there is a problem of channeling willpower with bigger sword.

"Of course! You can try me now!"

Louise contemplate on doing so before remembering casting explosion in the middle of the city was probably not a good idea.

"I do it tomorrow." Louise said, yawning, the exhaustion from the boar hunt finally caught up with her, for now she just want to rest.


	3. Chapter 2

Standing on open grassy field Louise and Yuno stared at each other, wind blowing around them, Louise hand touched derflinger sheathed on her hips, pulling him out of his sheath. Yuno, in response raise his hand and muttered.

"Creation magic: Wind emperor sword."

A green glowing sword form in Yuno hand. Yuno ability to cast a spell without external tool always amaze Louise but she know that she doesn't have time to be amazed as the green sword of wind come flying right at her. She barely able to dodge the first swin-

"Ugh!" Louise grunted, feeling a strong, blunt object hit her stomach, she stagger backward, her sight starting to get blurry, even with the armor protection it was really painful.

"Louise dodge to the left!" Derflinger warning snapped her out of it, she was barely able to dodge Yuno sword, jumping back she try to gain distance away from Yuno.

"Don't lose your focus, spread your legs a bit wider to keep your balance, hold me with both of your hand, and when attacked parry. Don't block. He's coming!" Deflinger instructed.

Louise does as he say, she concentrated on Yuno attack, she could see it, the direction of his swing, her hand moved on instinct, derflinger meet the green sword, she successfully swatted Yuno sword to the side, it's time for her to counter, quickly she reposition herself, pointing the tip of derflinger at Yuno.

"Fireba-ugh!"

Her counter failed, even though she was fast, Yuno is faster, he has recovered from from the parry and waste no time to counter, hitting her in the right shoulder, Louise clutch her shoulder, trying not to scream in pain.

"Your opponent isn't going to wait for you to cast your spell!" Deflinger shouted. "Here he come!"

Louise want to cry, is this what her mother, Karin the heavy wind experience at her age?

...

Louise let herself fall into the bed, she was exhausted and her body hurt all over, Yuno keep his sword blunt as not wound her but it still hurt. She turned around, facing the familiar ceiling, her mouth let out a groan.

"Hahaha, not bad for a noble girl." Louise turn to look at Derflinger who rested at the edge of the room. "Even if you were able to cast a spell or land a hit at all."

"Shut up you stupid sword." Louise weakly moved her hand to cover her eyes, it was shameful that during her training that she was not able to touch Yuno even once.

"Don't worry, we're going to do it until you can."

Day 2

"I told you to keep your balance! Parry the attack, and look for opening!"

Day 3

"Always cast your spell only when you are sure you be able to complete it!"

Day 4

"Yes! Keep it up. Dodge. Parry. Dodge. You are starting to get used to it."

Day 5

"Put your weight into your swing! Move your whole arms, not just your wrist!"

Day 6

"Yes! That's right; put your weight into your swing! keep your eyes open and look for your chance!"

Day 7

It was the last day of week, Louise glare at Yuno who showed his usual nonchalance expression, to him she was not even a threat and it made her blood boil, she remember how many time she has been hit over the week, even when she was getting good at dodging his attack she could still feel the ache all over body.

She focused her sight on Yuno, waiting for him to attack and for her chance to finally pay Yuno back for all that he done to her, her hand gripped Derflinger tightly and at that instance Yuno moved in for the kill, his sword raised, the swing aimed at her left shoulder.

Knowing that, before the sword could even reach her she strike back, parrying his sword, using the momentum she adjusted the trajectory of derflinger, changing its direction and moving it right into Yuno shoulder, it was a guaranteed hit, or so she think.

In an instance Yuno took a step back, barely missing the edge of derflinger, and without stopping he thrust his sword, intending on finishing the match right there.

Seeing the incoming sword Louise saw her chance, she spin her body to barely dodge sword and then she thrust derflinger into Yuno.

 **Clank!**

The sound of derflinger steel clashing against Yuno wind filled the area, Yuno completely blocked her attack, holding back derflinger with just one hand, as if he get everything under control.

And that is all she needed. With her sword pointing right into Yuno face she chant her spell.

"Fireball!"

 **BOOM!**

The spell explode right in front of Yuno, making a lot of smoke and pushing Louise back a few meter, she has successfully counter Yuno attack with a spell.

A sense of accomplishment welled up inside her, after all the pain she been through she has paid Yuno back at least some of it. But that happiness soon turned into worry as Derflinger as the important question.

"Is he alright?"

"Ah..."

Louise forgot about that, Yuno maybe a talented mage but even he would be wounded if an explosion happen right in front of him.

"I go check." Sheating derflinger, Louise she was about to enter smoke field before a torrent of wind clean the smoke she created.

Standing there was Yuno, completely unharmed after her explosion. It made Louise feel disappointed.

"That is some interesting book."Deflinger commented.

At his comment Louise notice an old looking book floating in front of Yuno, green aura surrounding it.

Yuno close the book and put it in the holder in his hips that look like it was specifically made for the book.

"What is that?" Louise asked, curious.

"My grimoire." He answered. "You can think of it as my version of wand."

"That's is a very strange wand." Louise said, ' _of course he has special looking wand as well'_ she thought.

"Everyone back home use these to help them cast spell." He said.

"Maybe I could use one of those." Louise muttered.

"Once we find that mirror." Yuno said.

"...Promise?"

"Promise."

After the hellish training was over Louise and Yuno has been consistently taking small job from captain Gaston because her allowance money from the academy has run out, a week of only training without doing anything really damage her budget, strangely Yuno was doing just fine, it turn out that every night after their training Yuno has been taking order from captain Gaston.

He has been making money while she was writhing in pain on her bed.

Though now that her training has been over she has been gathering a lot of money as well, not so much that she could be considered rich but high enough that she could be considered well off. The reason was mostly for the fact that the 'small job' she and Yuno been taking has considerable risk. People died from boar attack after all so the payment is quite big. And not only boar, she also been taking care of thing like mountain tiger and wolf as well and it was all by herself, she has been satistfied with herself, she may ended up taking down a fire dragon sooner or later if this keep up.

"Bwahahahaha, I have a good news for you two." Captain gaston laugh his usual cheerful laugh.

Both Louise and Yuno have been summoned to the barrack by Gaston himself, Louise was surprised when a soldier was coming to the inn knocking down on her door. She just hope there isn't any weird rumor spreading out after that.

"I have a big job for you two, a big one." Gaston said.

"What kind of job?" Louise asked.

"It's an escort mission; you are going to escort a noble back to his territory. I will also join in as an official guard." Gaston explained.

Louise thinks for a moment. Guarding a noble is a high paying job, but it also risky as well given that said noble actually ask the local army for help instead of using their own and not to mention her identity could be exposed as well.

"Who is this noble?" Louise asked.

"It's count Mott." Gaston answered.

"Count Mott? You mean _That_ Count Mott? I don't hear many good things about him." Louise said, during her academy she heard about how Count Mott like to 'collect' beautiful girl.

"Well, he _is_ a pervert." Gaston confirmed. "But a harmless one." He added.

"Harmless one?" Louise raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he never forced anyone to do anything, it just that whenever he saw a beautiful girl he offered them work at his place, which definitely send a bad message to those watching, him staring at anything attractive also did not help. He is one of the noble that is openly loyal to the crown, compared to other who is dissatisfied with the current status quo." Gaston said.

The last part bugged Louise. "Loyal to the crown?" Louise asked.

"More than a few noble express their dissatisfaction at the current government, blaming the current Queen and princess Henrietta for it." He explained.

"What. The blame the Queen and the princess!? The problem would not have happen if they do their job in the first place!" Louise snapped.

"I agree." Gaston nodded. "But I can see their point, since the King passed away and the Queen took the reign everything is simply not going as well as before, with many people expressing concern over the Queen approach and the effect it has on Tristain as a whole, for example remember all the job you take? Previously they would have been handled by the soldier no problem but now we're pretty short on men, because some of the noble took a quarter of our forces for 'official reason'."

"What!? How did this happen!?" Louise said in disbelief.

"Because many of the higher up in the army doubt the queen as well, as sad as it was to believe. Anyway we meet up at the gate in three day, you two are dismissed."

"Wait a second!" Louise did not like the implication of what Gaston said.

"Louise, let's get ready." Yuno said.

"Bu-but what he just say..."

"You can't do anything for now."

"B-but!" Louise said weakly, thinking about what princess Henriatta must have gone through, she needed to help her! Valiere family is the strongest supporter of the crown, why does she never hear anything about this!? There is no way her parent did not know about this.

"Become strong and show your merit." Yuno said.

"..."

Yuno is right. Her parent did not tell her because she can't do anything about it. So the only thing that she needed to do was to show that she can do something about it.

"Thanks Yuno."

Louise can't believe it. They _were surrounded_. These were not mere bandit group; it was too big to be one. The bandit army surrounding Count Mott carriage is much larger than the small amount soldier Count Mott carries with him. Their number probably reaches a hundred and with variety of soldier to boot, from the giant kobold to a squad of orc, she also saw a few bandits holding wand as well.

This is definitely a trap.


	4. Chapter 3

_Earlier..._

Louise and Yuno has prepared their belonging and arrived at the gate, what they see when they arrive was a carriage surrounded by at least fifteen guard led by captain Gaston who now is wearing full armor, covering his bald head and added quite a bit to his height, the captain was talking with an older looking man wearing fancy outfit, Louise assume it was Count Mott.

Louise and Yuno approached them. "We're ready." She said.

Captain Gaston turned around. "Ah, yes." He looks at Count Mott. "These two are the two warriors that I was talking about, tall one is Yuno and the short one is Ellie." Captain Gaston told him.

Louise was about to ask why he was referring to her as Ellie until she remember that she was in disguise. Count Mott look at them appraisingly, looking interested.

"Ah yes, the interesting pair who contribute a lot to this city. I heard of your achievement, the pair who drive away rampaging chimera before it could damage nearby settlement, impressive. Who know, if you complete this job I may recommended your service to the Queen herself." The Count said.

"We will do our best." Louise nodded, what he said made her more motivated in completing this job, though she doesn't remember ever fighting a Chimera... Her eyes drifted to Yuno.

"Good, we be departing in five minutes, make sure you are ready by then." The count entered his carriage.

After that short conversation they immediately departed to their destination.

The carriage was going at a decent speed but to Louise it feel too slow. she walk together with captain Gaston in front of the carriage while Yuno walk on the back, guarding the rear. She feel it was a bit weird that she have to walk while escorting another noble.

Moreover, why doesn't the soldier have horse with them? It would be faster and there is no way that the army budget problems extend so far that it can't afford horse for fifteen soldier.

Maybe she was just overthinking, Louise shake her head and decided to focus on the task at hand.

"So, how long until we arrive at the Count territory?" Louise asked the captain.

"More or less a day, it's a long but straightforward road, so we shouldn't encounter any problem." Captain Gaston answered. "Any natural problem at least." He added.

"What did you mean by tha-"

 **BOOM!**

Louise found herself on the ground, she coughed, feeling the smoke in her lungs, it look like she went flying a more than a few meter away from the carriage. Thankfully whatever that blast was it did not hit the carriage, she look around to see Yuno and captain Gaston condition, the captain was also hit but it did not seemed to be fatal as he was already standing on guard, directing his men to protect the carriage.

Yuno... He was still unscratched, the book in his hand, ready to fight. And then she saw her opponent.

They were surrounded from all side; their number must be _over a hundred._ Human who dresses like bandit, Orc with their ugly face and heavy weaponry, troll with their monstrous strength and she could see few human with a wand in their hand as well, they must be what send her flying.

Louise get up, checking if her body receives any injury, there was none. Her armor did a good job protecting her. She unsheathed Derflinger from her waist, ready to fight.

"You should take a few step back and joined up with the other, it would be pretty bad if you get surrounded." Deerflinger said.

Louise agreed but as she was about to step back massive wall of earth raised from behind her and another from her side, separating her from the other.

"Kehehehe, sorry but you're going to play with me now." An ugly looking man with a scar on his stood in front of her, following him behind him were a group of orc, ten of them to be exact.

"Well Gaston it went as expected isn't it?" Count Mott said, wiping out his wand.

"I'm sorry my lord, when you say we be the bait I I expect a a fish, nota pack of Piranha." He said, readying his axe, grinning at the overwhelming number of the opponent. "Soldier get ready! The enemy in front of us has twice our number but we won't lose to these beast! Let's show them what we got!"

"Ay!"

Yuno stood calmly, in front of him were the combined army of beast and human, their number must be over fifty, a human mage with red hair and pale skin was leading them, an insane smile plastered on his face.

"Well... well, it look like we only get one single rat, I'm sure the other get a more fun prey than me. No matter, after this we're going to teach that insolent count not to mess with the noble alliance."

Louise dodged another shard of rock thrown at her, the mage was playing with her, just as she dodged the attack another one come from the orc charging at her, she easily dodge the attack and counter with a slash to the neck, slitting its throat.

"Oiorgghgh!?"

The orc let out a dead cries yet she felt no sympathy for them as orc was known to eat human, Louise heard the sound of clapping, it was the mage smiling sadistically at her.

"For such a small guy you are pretty strong and fast, but I wonder if you could get over this? "The man smiled, pointing his hand her as the the rest of the orc move in to attack.

Louise gritted her teeth, she was in a bad situation and help won't come in, and the other may be in a far worse situation than her. There is no other way. She have to defeat the mage and his orc to move on, gripping Derflinger with both of her hand she run straight into the orc hordes.

One of the orc swing its club at her Louise easily moved her body away dodging the attack and severing the orc left leg, compared to Yuno the speed of these orc is equal to that of a snail. Another pair of orc try to attack her from both side, jumping back she dodged the orc attack and moved her sword upward, parrying a stone shard.

Then another orc coming at her from the side, she jump away only for her should to meet a hard stone wall.

"Ugh."

Louise grunted, of course. This guy is the one that separated them. She was cornered, the eight orc that left have surrounded her, with her back against the wall she was in a worse spot than before.

"Hahaha, nice effort, I would have let you play a little more but these orc is pretty expensive you see so I have to finish the job otherwise we wouldn't get paid." The scarred mage said from behind the pack of orc.

Louise took a deep breath. She will have to use her magic, she ready derflinger and at that instance the orcs tries to swarm her. She dodged the swing of their club while keeping her eyes on the earth mage, it was a hard task but compared to fighting Yuno it was preferable.

She jumped off dodging another attack while repositioning her sword, the tip of Derflinger pointed straight she chanted her spell.

"Fireball!"

 **BOOM!**

Three orc was hit by her explosion and was rendered immobile, _five left._ She thought as she dodged an earth shard and orc attack coming at her at the same time, just as she dodged that earth wall raised from her blind spot. She quickly readjusted her footing and use the wall as stepping stone.

"Fireball!"

 **BOOM!  
**

She cast the spell midair hitting the three other orc, landing on the ground the she swiftly moved in to finish the other two.

"Oirggh!"

One slash to the throat and,

"Orgghhh!?"

One slash to the chest, the orcs has been finished, all that left is the mage, Louise quickly moved in, trying to get closer to the mage only to find herself sinking into the ground.

"What?" She look under her only to find her legs sinking into the mud.

"You surprised me right there, i didn't think you were a mage, especially with that big sword." The scarred man said. "It's a good thing I am a triangle mage." The man showing her a wide grin. " _Mud Coffin._ " He said, massive wall of mud rose in front of him, ready to swallow Louise.

Louise try to move but her feet won't budge, the mud hold on to her really hard.

"Damn it!" She screamed in frustration at the coming mud wall, this can't be the end! She raised Deflinger in a futile faint attempt to block the spell.

Myriad of thought flashes on her mind.

She was going to die.

She will never be a great mage.

She will always be a zero.

If she dies here then this is only how much she worth.

...

 _Hell no!_

She won't be dying here! _I won't stop._

She will live! _I won't be slowed down._

She will become a great! _I won't give up!_

She thrust derflinger into the mud floor and scream;

"EXPLOSION!"

 **BOOM!**

The explosion blew everything away, the mud floor, the mud wall and herself. She was send flying away from the mage and into the cold hard ground, her body was hurt all over and she was sure her left arm was broken but she doesn't have time for that. She grabbed Deflinger and run.

"Shit, that was insane, blowing yourself u? what the hell are you!?" The mage look at Louise with surprise, pointing his wand and casting multiple spell at her.

Louise parry the stone shard, jump over the the mud ground and blow over the the stone wall until she reach the earth mage.

"I'm Louise de la Valiere and I will not give up!" She screamed as her blade cut the man chest heard his scream.

"Ha... Ha... It hurt..." Louise breathed out, she was barely standing with using Deflinger as support, she doesn't think she could lend Yuno a hand.

"You did well, you can rest now." She heard Derflinger said.

"Hahaha, of course I did you stupid sword." The last thing she saw before the darkness consumed her was a green tornado swiping away everything. _Yeah, he did not need my help at all._


End file.
